Knockdown construction of furniture components is advantageous as such construction permits the compact storage and shipping of the components. This is particularly true in the case of drawers and bins which, in the assembled configuration, have large empty interior volumes. Numerous interconnecting arrangements for the components of knockdown structures have been devised. Many of these arrangements, however, involve the use of separate fasteners which adds to both the cost of the component and the complexity of its assembly by, for example, requiring the use of tools such as screwdrivers and wrenches or pliers.
It is the primary objet of the present invention to provide drawer and bin components for knockdown furniture which components include integral connectors.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such drawers and bins which are assembled without the use of tools.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such drawers and bins of molded plastic construction.